How They Got Back Together
by Kayfin
Summary: Just a little story about how I think Shawn and Juliet got back together.


**How They Got Back Together **

Shawn rolled around in his childhood bed. It had been a few weeks since Juliet broke up with him and kicked him out of their house-her house- and he decided staying with Woody wasn't a good option. There was a night he was hopeful they were getting back together… they spent the night together and her house so he made the assumption that they were back in "ye ol homestead" but she said it was a one-time thing.

They hadn't slept together since then but they spent about everyday together. At first he would try to hold her hand, kiss, and/or hug her but he had started to realize that was pointless. He knew she needed time. She had said that every time he made a move. So today when they went to the diner where they first met, he didn't make a move. When the waitress told them they were a cute couple, she didn't answer, for once, he did. He smiled politely and told her they weren't a couple. It made him ache to say that, but it was the truth. They weren't. Juliet had made that clear. Which is why Shawn was all the more surprised when he got a phone call from her at one in the morning.

"Hey Jules. What are you doing still up?"

"Just couldn't sleep…" she trailed off, hesitating before she said, "hey um I know it's late, but could you come over…?"

"Yeah, of course. Are you okay?" He started becoming concerned. _Why does she want me to come? Today she was acting odd… I wonder what's going on…_

"I hear that in your voice. I'm fine. Just, come over." She hung up without letting him say another word.

-

Juliet sat on the blue and white striped couch in her house loading and unloading her gun. She was so focused on it, Shawn had to knock twice before she realized he was waiting for her to unlock the front door.

"Sorry…. I was playing with my gun. I didn't hear you the first time you knocked." Juliet greeted him waiting for him to hug her, like he did when he got worried about her. But he didn't.

"Why are you stressed?" Shawn prompted while plopping himself on the couch, putting her gun back together for her. The parts being all over the table bothered him- especially since she was obviously not being herself.

"Um. Well, the last few days you've not been you. Well, the usual you. Every day since we met you've hit on me. Even when we were dating, you still flirted with me. But we've been hanging out and you haven't done that… I mean, I know I told you not to… but you never listen to me. I tried going to bed earlier and it all hit me. Do you not love me anymore?" Tears started streaming down her face. She was never like this. She had never doubted their love. She had never doubted that Shawn would fall out of love with her. They had been playing this game for seven years and suddenly he stopped.

"Jules," he motioned for her to sit down next to him, and he ran his fingers through her hair. "I couldn't stop loving you even if you told me 80's movies suck. I do love you. I always have. I just started thinking you didn't love me anymore," he laughed. "Isn't that ironic- we both thought the other had stopped loving us?"

"Shawn, I still don't fully trust you-" he cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"I know. I wouldn't either if I were in your position. I love you. I wouldn't even have to beat a lie detector for that fact." He tried to lighten the mood, but it was too soon for that joke. She still got mad thinking that he beat a lie detector.

"Let me finish. I miss you. I know we hang out every day but I miss you. You're immature, you lied, you have a huge ego, but I love you. I see a different side of you than everyone and I love that. I miss that. I miss you lying besides me at night. I swear I haven't gotten a good night's sleep since I br- we broke up."

"So you're ready? Like to get back together. Cause if you're messing with me-"

Juliet stopped him with a kiss. A passionate, deep, meaningful kiss. One they both had been waiting for- maybe Shawn more than Juliet. She used one hand to run her fingers through his hair and the other to stroke his back. She broke off the kiss for a breath of air.

"Does that seem like I'm messing with you?" She teased, giving him another kiss.

"Please don't leave me again." Shawn pleaded.

"I won't if you won't." She said, noticing the vulnerability in his eyes. "It's not going to happen. I can't live without you Shawn." 


End file.
